Sanctuary
by Inumaru12
Summary: The world is being destroyed by darkness and there are strange monsters all around but all Alfred cares about is finding Matthew. Drabble. Small Kingdom Hearts crossover. AmeCan/USCan


_Kingdom Hearts/Hetalia Crossover_

The world was covered in darkness. The sky was black and it was pouring and there were weird black bug like creatures and none of that mattered because he couldn't find Mattie.

Find Mattie. That's all that was on his mind, his only goal. His own safety didn't matter to him at the moment but if Mattie, his Mattie, got hurt then he didn't know what he would do.

He dodged the dark creatures as they jumped at him and continued his fast pace towards his goal. Mattie had to be there, Alfred thought to himself. He had to be there because he had checked everywhere else and he hadn't been there. Suddenly he saw it, his goal. Forcing his self to run faster, the blond haired nation threw his self against the doors of the building, nearly stumbling onto the floor.

Looking around, he didn't find Mattie, but he knew he was here. He could feel it.

"Mattie!" He screamed, breaking the empty silence. "Matt, where are you?"

There was a thump from the left and Alfred took off like a bullet. He grabbed the knob of the first door and opened the door open wide. Lady Luck was on his side today as he recognized Matthew standing there in the room. He was looking out the window and was seemingly engrossed with watching the world being destroyed that he didn't turn around.

Alfred felt relief flood through him, enough to make his legs shake and make him pretty damn glad he was still holding onto the door handle.

"Mattie! I'm so glad to see you. We need to-"

"Stop!"

Matthew's voice was uncharacteristically sharp and commanding; it made Alfred stop in his tracks.

"Matt? What's wrong?"

Matthew didn't speak but his shoulders began to shake.

"Matt?"

"A-Alfred…" Matthew's voice cracked and Alfred felt his heart constrict in pain when he heard his voice. He just _knew_ that Mattie was crying.

Taking a step closer, and then another, Alfred put a hand on Matthew's shoulder and tried to turn him to face each other but was met with resistance.

"Matt, what's wrong? Why are you crying? What can I do to make you feel better?" Alfred always got desperate when it came to Matthew crying. It made the superpower nation feel weak and helpless, especially if he was the one who caused those tears. Matthew had often found it cute though, how much Alfred would fuss over him if he even teared up. But not today.

"P-Please…Please don't touch me Alfred." Matthew asked, still looking away.

"Why _not_?" Alfred stressed, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"Just don't."

"Why?"

"Alfred…"

"Damn it Mattie, just tell me!" Alfred's short temper came undone as he snapped with confusion, worry, and slight anger.

"It's my fault!"

The silence between them was thick as Alfred tried to understand what Matthew was talking about and as Matthew tried to contain his shaking. The only sound was coming from the thunder as it boomed and rolled across the sky.

"I-It's my fault the world is like this. I did something stupid. I-I didn't think this was going to happen. I never would've done it if I thought this was going to happen."

Still confused but determined, Alfred used both of his hands and forced Matthew to face him. Even though he was now facing him, Matthew's eyes were clenched shut and he was gnawing nervously on his bottom lip.

"Mattie…Open your eyes. Look at me, please."

The begging tone in his brother's tone almost made him, but he refused.

"I-I can't. If I do, you'll hate me." He spoke these words with a matter-of-fact tone and took a shaky breath.

"Matthew," Said blond nearly opened his eyes in surprised; Alfred_ never_ called him by his full name. "I won't hate you. I could never hate you."

Feeling with his hands, Matthew cupped Alfred's face and stroke the familiar skin.

"I love you." Matthew said as he slowly opened his eyes, looking fearfully at the other.

Golden. Matthew's eyes were golden instead of the beautiful purple. That golden color reminded him of those eyes of the strange creatures. Taking a deep breath and trying to force the sudden panic filled thoughts down, Alfred began to speak.

"What happened?"

Tears began to gather and threatened to spill in Matthew's now golden eyes. He rambled about an man, about darkness, about how everything was connected and tied by darkness. He rambled about how scared to be alone he was and how he didn't want to be forgotten. So the man had given him the power, and the door (door? What door?) had been open.

"It's okay Mattie! We can make this okay again. We'll be able to do it because I'm the hero!" Even to Alfred's own ears it sounded weak though.

Matthew shook his head angrily.

"No Al, don't you see? Our world is being destroyed and_ it is all my fault._"

"Don't say that! It was a mistake, yeah, but you've learned from it right? We can fix this!"

"How Alfred, how?" Tears now fell from the Canadian's cheeks and he shook soundlessly. "It's all my fault…I'm so sorry."

Alfred was surprised to feel tears falling down his own cheeks as he took Matthew into his arms.

"I…I don't know how just yet, but I'll be here with you every step of the way Mattie. I won't forget you. The hero never forgets."

The two stood there in each other's arms as the world around them began to disappear.


End file.
